


Ciretako's "translated" Nier soundtrack lyrics

by Ciretako



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard, NieR: Automata (Video Game), Nier Gestalt | Nier, Project Dragonsphere
Genre: Gen, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciretako/pseuds/Ciretako
Summary: For a while I've been making English "translations" of the lyrics to a bunch of the tracks from Nier: Gestalt/Replicant and Nier: Automata - personal interpretations of each of the tracks, presented by way of an imagined translation convention for their (ostensibly nonsensical) lyrics. Now I've got them collected together here - how 'bout that?As I choose not to use AO3's provided ratings options, note - while nothing is graphically described by my "translations", the Nier/Drakengard series does deal in heavy themes and I do attempt to broach those heavy themes in my "translations."Note that the transcriptions of the original lyrics of each track come from the pages for each track from lyrics.wikia.com, sometimes with my own personal edits made to those transcriptions. Unfortunately, I’m clueless as to the authorship of each of the original transcriptions. Also note that certain tracks come with personal notes attached to my “translations.” Some of these notes comprise commentary I’ve imagined for the in-universe histories and linguistics of the music being “translated,” while some of them comprise discussion of the choices I’ve made for my “translations” or out-of-universe discussion of the tracks themselves.





	Ciretako's "translated" Nier soundtrack lyrics

**** **Snow in Summer**

(Disc 1 Track 1 of the Nier: Gestalt/Replicant soundtrack.)

**Lyrics:**

_Alezhipo yeh_ \- Weaving the spells;

 _Alasara vu to tasa_ \- Finding our deeper veils;

 _Epri nemo sakeshipo_ \- Struggling to stave off Lot’s embrace,

 _Ne iika sa vye_ \- For the ash still falls.

 

**Notes:**

White Chlorination Syndrome was something still gravely remembered by mankind in the era of this song’s composition - much of the human population then was still made up of those Gestaltified in the era of the Syndrome, who even in their new forms often still bore some of the scars that would have been associated with the early to mid stages of a WCS infection.

This relationship had with the Syndrome by the people who had counted the song’s composers among themselves leads to a couple of interesting things to note about its lyrics:

“ _Sakeshipo_ ” was a poetic term in the language of this song’s composition for White Chlorination Syndrome which related the Syndrome (and the chlorinated MaSo it created) to the biblical fate of the character of Lot’s wife. Artists of that time tend to blur the distinction between Lot and his wife, but alternate translations for the term that emphasise Lot’s wife over Lot himself would include “Ado’s embrace” and “Edith’s embrace,” for two of the different names that biblical commenters had eventually assigned to her, and a more literal translation of the term, doing away with the poetic subtext of it that identifies Lot and his wife as being those referred to by it, would simply read “the embrace of their ashes.”

Also of note is that although I’ve translated the term “ _sa_ ” as ash, an equally valid translation would be to call it salt - or to call it snow. For those who lived through the dispersal of chlorinated MaSo into the Earth’s atmosphere, it is understandable that the three would all be synonymous with each other.

One last thing:

" _Alezhipo_ " - that's a tricky term to give a literal translation, so it's a good thing English has the word "spells" as a shorthand, but to try a couple of shots at translating it more literally than that: "Tender encroachments of infinity"? "Possibility's embrace?"

 

**The Incomplete Stone**

(Disc 1 Track 3 of the Nier: Gestalt/Replicant soundtrack.)

**Lyrics:**

_Azerie olta lazi_ - Watching the new beings;

 _Uza teste olfi_ Gestalt - Made anew in Gestalt.

 _Oza dara elsidavi_ \- Our souls made to wander;

 _Vizi kada sol episa_ \- Disappeared from our forms.

 _Azerie olta lazi_ \- Watched by the new beings;

 _Uza teste olfi_ Gestalt - Made anew in Gestalt.

 

 _Raus sike navar rénzo musi kakaz_ \- As they watch upon us, we can only wonder:

 _Dzena siye nakaiz vidi edi fside_ \- Is there an intelligence within them, to match our own?

 

 _Aliria eleriu elirie ulurio_ \- Moving, singing, watching, working.

 _Aliria iliria uliriu eleriu_ \- Dancing, intoning, toiling, watched.

 

 _Raus sike navar rénzo musi kakaz_ \- As they watch upon us, we can only wonder:

 _Dzena siye nakaiz vidi edi fside_ \- Is there an intelligence within them, to match our own?

 

 

**Grandma**

(Disc 1 Track 6 of the Nier: Gestalt/Replicant soundtrack. Disc 1 Track 10 of the Nier: Automata soundtrack.)

**Lyrics:**

_Cyaré vou pali tandu briavé_ \- Her words should come to mind,

 _Flané imundra lonom_ \- But there's only her absence.

 _Sovfla monusi ohna kanéro_ \- Any thought at all could come to still this heart,

 _Issa séttu flanésho_ \- Anything but for her absence.

 

 _Luri si nasiel viré_ \- Look! She lives on!

 _Luri ansettali'té_ \- Look! Her soul, reflected in this deed!

 _Luri jhi paras avlu_ \- Look! It passes on.

 _Luri andrala cetru_ \- Look! It all will end.

 

**Song of the Ancients**

(Disc 1 Track 7, Disc 1 Track 10, Disc 2 Track 2 and Disc 2 Track 9 of the Nier: Gestalt/Replicant soundtrack. Disc 3 Track 7 of the Nier: Automata soundtrack.)

**Lyrics:**

_Kuwata (souta) tsunowovalai_ \- A diligent (beloved) attendant

 _Tsuriji (saaha) pfuraelekai_ \- A watchful (loving) guardian

 _Kondevai (kondevai) undovarltum wlondluail_ \- Its echo (its echo) now with it in eternity

 _Tjortetei (skoura) djeki liato_ \- Having lost itself in (never-ending) love

 

 _Jinmata (langu) ivelischpfuli_ \- For all the pain of this (transient) world

 _Netyoma (nyawa) sowepiyamei_ \- For the (seeming) hopelessness of it all

 _Schijyako (schijyako) alecfnifaltallilya_ \- But for our love (for our love), an end does come to all

 _Nichpisa (Kali) unholesile_ \- Our wills (the great destroyer) will end all of this

 

 _Otrajain aforejekurosrol_ \- And so this course is set for us

 _Dowaihatasei; michatasei, tsufrallai_ \- For us to chase these dreams; to chase our dreams, and so bring that end

 _Otrajain aforejekurosrol_ \- And so this course is set for us

 _Dowaihatasei; michatasei, tsufrallai_ \- For us to chase these dreams; to chase our dreams, and so bring that end

 _Dejya_ \- Soon enough

 _Ullilya kojidjajukalja_ \- This withered world

 _Niamefetsumekri; fetsumekri linganmai_ \- Finds itself in bloom, alive once more

 _Uhueri manjarhute arraku_ \- This day we've long awaited

 _Harirchjahadachei; lahadachei shindulhwo_ \- Our hearts stirred; our souls brought into union

 

**The Wretched Automatons**

(Disc 1 Track 8 of the Nier: Gestalt/Replicant soundtrack.)

**Lyrics:**

_Holawhou iyaquel'hyu_ \- And so I grow

 _Nemakei aika stil'hyu_ \- Despite it all I will grow

 _Its dalin no vai ivolsa lehta_ \- Despite that it will be undone

 _Eilusa vai traino jay'hyu hala lavalé_ \- And that no state of growth will come without struggle

 

 _Deserve ana qola_ \- Knowing it will come

 _Stanahé sonya folhya_ \- Knowing it won’t last

 _Its dalin no vai ivolsa lehta_ \- Despite that it will be undone

 _Moflo a jadinya ou hala voi lavalé_ \- And that all which can be unmade can be made again

 _Holawhou iyaquel'hyu_ \- And so I grow

 _Nemakei aika stil'hyu_ \- Despite it all I will grow

 _Its dalin no vai ivolsa lehta_ \- Despite that it will be undone

 _Eilusa vai traino jay'hyu hala lavalé_ \- And that no state of growth will come without struggle

  
_O mai oh pitchru_ \- Interrupt: Kernel panic

 _Uhngar memqueleit_ \- Total reboot required

 _Howsto owtré tsizhu weishala_ \- Formatting in progress; now complete

 

 _Holawhou iyaquel'hyu_ \- And so I grow

 _Nemakei aika stil'hyu_ \- Despite it all I will grow

 _Its dalin no vai ivolsa lehta_ \- Despite that it will be undone

 _Eilusa vai traino jay'hyu hala lavalé_ \- And that no state of growth will come without struggle

 

 _O mai oh pitchru_ \- Interrupt: Kernel panic

 _Uhngar memqueleit_ \- Total reboot required

 _Howsto owtré tsizhu weishala_ \- Formatting in progress; now complete

 

**The** **Ultimate Weapon**

(Disc 1 Track 14 of the Nier: Gestalt/Replicant soundtrack.)

**Lyrics:**

_Coh on do lutra_ \- My purpose elevates me;

 _Cohn ulva dey kyah yah_ \- My doubts will only lead me astray.

 

 _Troul fi la naiseis_ \- I am the hope of man;

 _Ukh sikh malei raste vai_ \- I am that which silences the raging thunder;

 _Ulaje ima shu sigya frei_ \- Which ends the storm and parts the sea.

 _Westalyu hadedei quintescue shula neiyou_ \- I am not the monster I’ve come to see myself as.

 

 _Ko ti vayso an newshra_ \- All of this I tell myself -

 _Vid chu wa nul va dei kya ya_ \- But I don’t know why I’m here then.

 _Vid chul la no el eyshon_ \- But I don’t know why it’s me.

 _Vid chul la wo di eh dozha_ \- But I don’t know - why, brother?

 

 _Vai ulaje ima shu sigya frei_ \- (I am) that which ends the storm and parts the sea.

 _Westalyu hadedei quintescue shula neiyou_ \- I am not the monster I’ve come to see myself as.

 

 _Ko ti vayso an newshra_ \- All of this I tell myself -

 _Vid chu wa nul va dei kya ya_ \- But I don’t know why I’m here then.

 _Vid chul la no eley shion_ \- But I don’t know why it’s me.

 _Vid chul la wo di eh dozha_ \- But I don’t know - why, brother?

 

**Shadowlord’s Castle**

(Disc 2 Track 10 and Disc 2 Track 12 of the Nier: Gestalt/Replicant soundtrack.)

**Lyrics:**

_Isfii iimore_ \- We meet our peers,

 _Har_ _a_ _star_ _o_ _tiiya_ \- Our long absent family,

 _Huadere qui desa_ \- With hope for a bright future -

 _Iifadi ra noe_ \- A hope immediately dashed.

(x2)

 

 _Tsi ta dirano_ \- What horrible names will you have for us?

 _Iineso rene_ \- What atrocities will you commit?

 _Aasii te quoro dirano_ \- And how are we to respond

 _Aanos iira_ \- But with more bloodshed?

 

**Emil**

(Disc 2 Track 13 and Disc 2 Track 14 of the Nier: Gestalt/Replicant soundtrack. Disc 3 Track 9 of the Nier: Automata soundtrack.)

**Lyrics:**

_Luvha dume_ \- Through this time without a sign,

 _Duhara menua lusi_ \- I take heart knowing that they are out there somewhere.

 _Luvha lue_ \- Through this time alone,

 _Telame fteli musui ha_ \- I hold fast to the promise that I'll meet them again soon.

 

 _Luvha lume_ \- Through this time in peril,

 _Duhamaf tiseha hesi_ \- I find joy knowing it'll soon be safe.

 _Luvha due_ \- Through this time in darkness,

 _Duayi menui musui halu_ \- I swear to myself never to lose hope:

 

 _Duarumani kurigame naque na e a woejou lapagirenu sole_ \- May the flame in my heart show the way through even the darkest of nights.

 _Duarumani durigame naque na e a echo koici_ \- May the winds of this world never lead me astray;

 _Echo songu melavi_ \- Never extinguish my guiding light.

 

[Despair:]

 _Armo neso ento musui halu_ \- For that I'll keep my hopes up;

 _Armoh neso eni mesi maha_ \- For that I'll keep their memories alive;

 _Armo neno hema mutalus_ \- For that I'll never let them be forgotten,

 _Sihahaul haulti mela sinuwa_ \- May my guiding light still be there for them now.

 

**Shadowlord**

(Disc 2 Track 15 and Disc 2 Track 20 of the Nier: Gestalt/Replicant soundtrack.)

**Lyrics:**

_Vidinamel sekayavi o levriayi seshiya_ \- Hidden so deep in veils of deceit.

 _Vimriki vo kvayalsi vìonile so oste_ \- Imprisoned in these twisting, crushing spells.

(x2)

 

 _Ilva atreivahavi sekaiyatra vis sanotra levrusetanah_ \- So many lost to the thousand-year war; known now only to the mourning bells.

 _Ilva veklos levrutasana-ayas adinovi sekaiva_ \- So much more lost to what was to save us.

 

 _Anima filritsi felro fa varivesula teriyador_ \- Our souls cry out for the life we’ve lost.

 _Vinlus davisi visà erepvoiva kvendi krisi o fosuviste_ \- No human being could accept the slaughter we still face.

 

 _Intah kvendi senka djanke ilsa vontah levrusetana-li_ \- Never again. The war is over. The twisting spells are dispelled tonight.

 _Invah Intah Louvrara nosteh ilvarisenda vistelah_ \- No more. Never again. It must end. This deceit must stop.

 

 _Vidinamel sekayavi o levriayi seshiya_ \- Hidden so deep in veils of deceit.

 _Vimriki vo kvayalsi vìonile so oste_ \- Imprisoned in these twisting, crushing spells.

 

 _Intah kvendi senka dyanke ilsa vontah levrusetana-li_ \- Never again. The war is over. The twisting spells are dispelled tonight.

 _Invah Intah Luvrara nosteh ilvarisenda-aya_ \- No more. Never again. It must end. You must stop.

 

 _Anima filritsi felro fa varivesula teriyador_ \- Our souls cry out for the life we’ve lost.

 _Vinlus davisi visà erepvoiva kvendi krisi o fosuviste_ \- No human being could accept the slaughter we still face.

 

**Notes:**

In the track's later instances of the line "vinlus davisi visà erepvoiva kvendi krisi o fosuviste," the "fosuviste"s could actually be heard as "fosuviste-lah," and with that, the meaning of the line totally changes - or at least can be totally changed:

 _Anima filritsi felro fa varivesula teriyador_ \- Our souls cry out for the life we’ve lost.

 _Vinlus davisi visà erepvoiva kvendi krisi o fosuviste-lah_ \- No human being will accept that this slaughter could end.

 

**City Ruins: Rays of Light**

(Disc 1 Track 2 of the Nier: Automata soundtrack.)

**Lyrics:**

_Klu vei_ \- It was once promised,

 _Swi rei thiza_ \- By an ancient faith,

 _Faut dei_ \- That a day would come

 _Na rinmwi twi dau_ \- When light would shine,

 _Hau_ \- Eternal,

 _Men gie vista_ \- Under the care

 _Conde swi dei_ \- Of that faith’s Lord

 _Rin chau gua lit fi_ \- And the mercy he’d share.

 

 _Nou shik_ \- That faith proved

 _Rin saita tai twu we_ \- Itself a pretext for war:

 _Ou tei_ \- From that sole faith

 _Totkozits fin mi_ \- Came a multitude of singular views,

 _Sah u_ \- Not at all alike,

 _Vou linshi tau_ \- Yet all having it in common that

 _Chi laian qwa shi_ \- Each alone could represent light;

 _In faksi_ \- Leaving each other no choice

 _Mi pha_ \- But darkness.

 

 _Ren kan shi_ \- But as for what has always been true,

 _Sai enchi byu_ \- As beautifully so now

 _Condeich pi ai_ \- As millennia ago:

 _Moshadidz la_ \- Pain may be a constant

 _E bisai_ \- Under our sun

 _Qwonfy endhis_ \- But light, still,

 _Qwenfy_ \- Shines always.

 

 

**A Beautiful Song**

(Disc 1 Track 8 of the Nier: Automata soundtrack.)

**Lyrics:**

Chorus:

_Isfom erva ristinn æfte_ ~ A girl in desperate struggle for meaning

 _Vertramur arp ristinn ome_ ~ Seeks to make herself worthy by taking life

 _Feslau!_ ~ Beware!

 

Emi Evans:

Sartre _, thavi am pechuli_ ~ Sartre [Jean-Paul], shining star in darkness

 _Pyælla to terush tenya_ ~ This unworthy object transformed in your presence

 _Ailleonki tu erem aftuo_ ~ To See you is to be conscious

 _Ifil yo mirantra hli_ ~ To be Seen by you would be to be alive

 

Chorus:

_Dresfa massier_ ~ The girl now sees

 _Bissim altsa_ ~ The truth of everything

 _Pristin velsor urane_ ~ True divinity, here

 _Filkin de onstor_ ~ And the shadow He casts

 _Vistral mesta_ ~ On an empty world

 _Vosleven tami sache_ ~ That shadow rising up (for Him)

 

J'Nique Nicole:

_Nazitoreo vizis ehera_ ~ Almost in his image

 _Yalgeg oze imati te latuitere sæmpe_ ~ His splendid beauty, almost recreated

 

 _Un mede saquore_ ~ But would he approve?

 _Fa male quire doe_ ~ Would He take lives like this?

 _Un male sequore ime_ (chorus: _ira!_ ) ~ But would He wish for the end? (Chorus: Of everything?)

 

**Vague Hope**

(Disc 1 Track 14 and Disc 3 Track 6 of the Nier: Automata soundtrack.)

**Lyrics:**

_Reia nu sheri_ \- For all that's within me,

 _Vish pha le ghathi_ - In spite of my struggle,

 _Ye lett kai shinessa_ \- Faced with a force that's beyond that self

 _Var fasa fa ruli_ \- I am left at its mercy.

 

 _Diphra nret cgrahl sya lenet clafo_ \- All the questions of this world, then,

 _Fome qfilaha yo vifra_ \- Need bother me no more:

 _Hua mi do eksi syunaha la_ \- My eschaton is here.

 

 _Syulifal rarnil_ \- But this can't be everything.

 _Venyufo hasyua ka rurni mi syula_ \- Not everything like this can be an ending.

 _Ye lett kreigha da ye lett fmi_ \- For that within me is surely still the promise of something better

 _Pha jirao fou det ma_ \- I can only hope that,

 _Reiha cra_ \- By some miracle,

 _Mi syalenbi syeelu diphralu fi vraka_ \- Things will still be made alright.

 

**City Ruins: Shade**

(Disc 2 Track 2 of the Nier: Automata soundtrack.)

**Lyrics:**

_Aksur vive no nai_ \- To many men a tale was told

 _Stakur its an kasta nai_ \- Of a force brought to sow chaos

 _Lait kwiva to yu_ \- And a force that would bring order;

 _Frai in na loh_ \- Arisen to oppose its counterpart

 _Ristarin a vlei_ \- And undo its sins.

 

 _Autre turnyor la chai_ \- There was unwavering faith in this tale

 _Vorfror yu strenzh revish sai_ \- And terrible deeds were committed in its name.

 _Klei neva a fai_ \- In realising it,

 _Flounto richa_ \- Man found his own death -

 _Ineita roi trai_ \- Or so he thought.

 

 _Vorku nei_ \- For the forces

 _Teikin kei_ \- That first made men

 _Osta noi flait_ \- From beasts still

 _Kilatra vait_ \- Act now;

 _Yekun to viva laio shinyao_ \- Still lift the spirit from its mantle.

 

**Copied City**

(Disc 2 Track 8 of the Nier: Automata soundtrack.)

**Lyrics:**

_Ilsta ra_ \- A struggle to know;

 _Nesti no_ \- A yearning for feeling;

 _Niia rates enya kei_ \- A covetous wish for any kind of answer.

 

 _Svia rinu ste_ \- Every avenue exhausted.

 

 _Chestri fa_ \- But why this?

 _Chestri no_ \- But why at all?

 _Ria naike nora_ \- And will they find their answer?

 _Chestri fa_ \- But why this?

 _Chestri no_ \- But why at all?

 _Ria ranta lora hai_ \- And will I ever understand?

 

**Wretched Weaponry**

(Disc 2 Track 9 and Disc 2 Track 12 of the Nier: Automata soundtrack.)

**Lyrics:**

_Ishfva hera darsi eshnai saltan vurl strah_ \- (And so) our ancestors gave us the gift of their lessons learned

 _Naslidi pu yetre sali borshe mya nah_ \- (learned) despite every obstacle in every life

 

 _Morshezh vi punah dar leche corscor lu vir_ \- This legacy has been left for us

 _Tselu noregna moyana svazhme tvur ti_ \- (for us) to cherish, to protect, and to build on

 

 _Strata meh_ \- (we rise) in each life

 _Razchita proshta veh_ \- (in each life) we build higher

 _Maichili svoret mei_ \- (we build higher) against each challenge

 _Menyamen nei_ \- (against each challenge,) and despite each challenge, continuously

 _Korzhesh fvremartsa blorneh_ \- (and despite each challenge, continuously,) we rise

 

 _Vrinaki stret nea_ \- (to build on - ) in spite of each loss,

 _Kweitormir_ \- In spite of death,

 _Torlku vajeletveh de dutakmeh_ \- We still carry on the essence of our souls; we still

 _Puli kri utsu vai uhni_ \- Carry on the torch of our spirit - and so

 

**Notes:**

The language in which Wretched Weaponry is written is one with a lot of features in its grammar that together result in a vernacular based much more heavily around "carrying forward" what's already been said than is the case in a lot of other languages.

You have to wonder: Was the language of the song deliberately chosen by the composer out of a number of possible alternatives for the song to be written in, or is it the case that this language built around carrying concepts forward was just that which was natively spoken by the composer of this song about carrying concepts forward; that which very well could just be the natural descendant of the language of The Wretched Automatons? Because then there's the whole mess that linguists have gotten themselves into in their comparative studies between this song and its ten-thousand-year ancestor, now…

 

**Possessed by Disease**

(Disc 2 Track 10 of the Nier: Automata soundtrack.)

**Lyrics:**

_Ustah reh mekora_ \- Confronted with despair;

 _Et kare ieh oh_ \- With the futility of this life,

 _Ishko rosto_ \- All one can do

 _Iehi eh_ \- Is look beyond.

 

 _Ikasaseya harehare ha heya ikarhete haiiya_ \- Souls guided to a life of purity,

 _Ikarahete iya ikarheye ikarahete iya ikaraha_ \- A life shackled by a soul's impurity.

 _Ikasaseya harehare ha heya ikarhete haiiya_ \- Souls guided to a life of purity,

 _Ikarahete iya ikarheye ikarahete iya ikaraha ya_ \- Life shackled by a soul's impurity no more.

 

 _Kusta des lekor inkore diehnoh_ \- For that we assert that there is life after death,

 _Ishko roso ireii_ \- We place our faith in something greater.

 

 _Ikasaseya harehare ha heya ikarhete haiiya_ \- Souls guided to a life of purity,

 _Ikarahete iya ikarheye ikarahete iya ikaraha_ \- A life shackled by a soul's impurity.

 _Ikasaseya harehare ha heya ikarhete haiiya_ \- Souls guided to a life of purity,

 _Ikarahete iya ikarheye ikarahete iya ikaraha ya_ \- Life shackled by a soul's impurity no more.

 

 _Kurekasa_ \- Hush now, fear not;

 _Iskanete iskaheso_ \- We'll sever ourselves from despair.

 _Deretaku_ \- Be at peace, be still;

 _Iskanete iskaheta_ \- We'll sever ourselves from rage.

 _Furemasa_ \- Face the end with pride;

 _Iskanete iskahesi_ \- We'll sever ourselves from envy.

 _Ibunsare_ \- Trust in the world to come;

 _Iskanete iskanhya_ \- _We'll sever ourselves from this reality!_

 

**Notes:**

One thing I wanted to imply with these lyrics was that a fascination with death (and, more broadly, with severing oneself from the network as a machine) could have been Adam's "last gift" to the machine network - and that the final cause of the events transpiring in the church could have been Eve's despair first being felt across the network.

And then there's a melodic connection with The Black Song that I can't help hearing in this track…

 

**Mourning**

(Disc 2 Track 13 of the Nier: Automata soundtrack.)

**Lyrics:**

_Tseli sia neso_ \- One's solemn duty is upheld

 _Raprini si eh fare_ \- Hoping it will not,

 _Senos ari sia_ \- In the final judgment,

 _Eh mora cheta vei_ \- Have been necessary.

 

 _Teli simu nesva_ \- In our time here,

 _Da teri tera maresva sa_ \- May each human life we're graced with

 _Senos ani chimo_ \- Never be truly extinguished and forgotten;

 _Kuz sakri yafare na_ \- Never be lost, even in death.

 

 _Ilstu svar ha no_ \- May we still take solace

 _Versei nei_ \- In what persists now;

 _Korsnor ver ste_ \- In what we still have to give;

 _Farra svonor ehsle_ \- In the hope of a new dawn.

 

 _Tseli sia neso_ \- One's solemn duty is upheld

 _Raprini si eh fare_ \- Hoping it will not,

 _Senos sane chimo_ \- In its finality,

 _Kuz sakri yafare na kah_ \- Have been in vain to bulwark against this loss.

 

 _Ilstu svar ha no_ \- May we still take solace

 _Versei nei_ \- In what persists now;

 _Korsnor ver ste_ \- In what we still have to give;

 _Farra svonor ehsle_ \- In the hope of a new dawn.

 

 _Tseli sia nesva_ \- We uphold our solemn duties

 _Raprini si eh fare_ \- Hoping they will not,

 _Senos sana kimo_ \- At the end of all things,

 _Nasarchi yafare na_ \- Have hurt this world more than they have healed it.

 

**Notes:**

This song is written in remembrance of those trapped outside of the habitable band after the Earth entered its geostationary orbit with Sol. Their loss is considered by the Androids into the 120th century to be a shame for their race on par with the death of The Original.

 

**Dependent Weakling**

(Disc 2 Track 14 of the Nier: Automata soundtrack.)

**Lyrics:**

_Mu leno skari_ \- My dear brother

 _Vivo fo eya meso_ \- Cry for me, surely

 _Fruna farsti ené_ \- But even now

 _Me fari olé chita_ \- You must not despair

 

 _Saré mo taré fio_ \- It hurts, I know

 _Enifa ana for esso_ \- Worse than anything can hurt

 _Nesti hela mufo heles sta_ \- It hurts, now, simply to be alive

 

 _À sarafa noré ri a_ \- But pain, even overwhelming pain

 _Vina no ta reyéne tiaso na ii_ \- And even each death we face

 _À mara ma haré si no_ \- Are all part of life

 _Ima fasa neléna hukiya_ \- Part of what it means to be human

 _Safareno faréyu a_ \- And that humanity is all that will truly last

 

**Notes:**

This song has a curious way of referring to the concept of pain - and I think examining it helps hammer in part of what's going on in the song. To illustrate it, here’s an alternate translation of part of the lyrics:

 _À sarafa noré ri a_ \- But that human condition, overwhelming as it is

 _Vina no ta reyéne tiaso na ii_ \- And even each death we face

 _À mara ma haré si no_ \- Are all part of life

 _Ima fasa neléna hukiya_ \- Part of what it means to be human

 _Safareno faréyu a_ \- And that humanity is all that will truly last

 

**War and War**

(Disc 3 Track 2 of the Nier: Automata soundtrack.)

**Lyrics:**

_Oma tsen meniha_ \- Glory, shining eternally;

 _Sfali faunen teniho_ \- Valour resonating through each life;

 _Rahsi fionen_ \- Sacrifices not forgotten;

 _Stahmia gohomen finiro_ \- Legacies carried on.

 

 _Mien mustistupen restimauplen faudimenra_ \- Stars in their firmament, their underlying laws eternal.

 _Fii faulstamokin phinawelkin rasomena_ \- Man rising above beast; becoming eternal.

 

 _Ousa fama hamne moni_ \- For that humanity has His enclave;

 _Itsi famne phita cici ouci_ \- That the mourning bells not be all there is;

 _Nispa istra oufe simne_ \- For the triumph of the spirit;

 _Phite nesa emkra nista_ \- For the glory of mankind.

 

 _Fama nesi hamne mone_ \- For that blood is shed needfully,

 _Neso nifra niste fili_ \- That through conflict we will grow;

 _Kesa bofi nefe sifi_ \- For the world made possible after this one;

 _Kestre neska ninkra_ \- For mankind’s glory

 _Pohsta simne famne ra_ \- And, in self-sacrifice, our own.

 

**Crumbling Lies**

(Disc 3 Track 3 of the Nier: Automata soundtrack.)

**Lyrics:**

_Ahs fi ra_ \- Your plan concluded,

 _Ver ni sa ras_ \- Your triumph assured,

Yeva noho bimasu - Nothing, now, needs to be left.

 

 _Hamiravena ah_ \- With your eyes turned to heaven,

 _Ahs visa saru vaine_ \- Watch: By my grace

 _Ahs visa saru vaine_ \- Watch: By my grace

 _Ah ra nusfa vinu rimo ha_ \- Your blade, hierarchy, language and world all fail you.

 

 _(Ah) ver vu mi vi nis na san ma_ \- (But) I will remember you, even now.

 _(Ah) ver vu mi vi nis na san ma_ \- (But) I will remember you, even now.

 _(Ah ara) ver vu mi vi nis na san ma_ \- (And yet) I will remember you, even now.

 _(Yelfa) Ver vu mi vi nis na san ma_ \- (Forever) I will remember you, even now.

 _(Oh) ver vu mi vi nis na san ma_ \- (As) I will remember you, even now.

 _(Mina sve) ver vu mi vi nis na san ma_ \- (In honour,) I will remember you, even now.

 _(Feva rei) ver vu mi vi nis na san ma_ \- (Free from pain,) I will remember you, even now.

 _(Mina) ver vu mi vi nis na san ma_ \- (Honoured,) I will remember you, even now.

 _(For) ver vu mi vi nis na san ma_ \- (Lost,) I will remember you, even now.

 

 _Ver vu mi vi nis na san ma_  - I will remember you, even now.

 _Ver vu mi vi nis na san ma_  - I will remember you, even now.

 _Ver vu mi vi nis na san ma_  - I will remember you, even now.

 

**Alien Manifestation**

(Disc 3 Track 11 of the Nier: Automata soundtrack.)

**Lyrics:**

_Yuke siba nota kati_ \- Light, shadow, good and evil;

 _Uhtir sle oh rakra mesei_ \- Reason, pain, the world and sight;

 

 _Yosi kara isa kani_ \- All of these things struck from my spirit,

 _Vase issa yortyan visa_ \- Leaving but the distant remainder:

 _Hei yesa_ \- The bells are all there is!

 _Hei yesa_ \- _The bells are all there is!_

 

 _Yukni keso naka inih_ \- I plead for Gaea, with what remains of my heart,

 _V_ _orsa teye ohta yeh hya_ \- But this reality and its pains, now, are lost to me.

 

 _Yorve hesuo da te kista_ \- May its souls somehow still know my significance,

 _Mina swehuo netsa re han hei_ \- But I can only watch, now, as this body follows the bells.

 

**Notes:**

The line "reason, pain, the world and sight" for this track comes from Rekka Alexiel's translation of the soundtrack to Drakengard 3, available at her website Fire Sanctuary, here: http://firesanctuary.com/blog/2014/01/23/soundtrack-credits-liner-notes-and-lyrics/

 

**The Tower**

(Disc 3 Track 12 of the Nier: Automata soundtrack.)

**Lyrics:**

_Peitus lorta star_ \- An impossible tower

 _Ratu kapyu wa_ \- Its outer walls visible

 _Teni priktu pyor_ \- A perfect philosophy

 _Irnri kus vorchia tvoirta_ \- Its concepts at least recitable

 

 _No pis isu ra_ \- An idea of grand complexity

 _Hrisus viktura_ \- Its assumptions understandable

 _Kenih karta kui_ \- A strange loop

 _Mei a kwonti kunra chi_ \- In an unknowable tangled hierarchy

 

 _Sofeila_ \- It claims to know everything

 _Nomeia_ \- Except for the answer to one question

 _Shurkaio_ \- All it asks:

“Do you love her?”

 

 _Chukara_ \- All I can do is weep

 _Furwana_ \- Weep for the unknowability of it

 _Orlano_ \- She was unknowable

 _Somarago_ \- I am unknowable

 

**Notes:**

The line "do you love her?" in my "translation" comes from a Youtube comment left by one Taran Neill-St. Clair. His interpretation of that line was what inspired my "translation" of the rest of this track's lyrics, so thanks, Taran Neill-St. Clair!

 

**Bipolar Nightmare**

(Disc 3 Track 13 of the Nier: Automata soundtrack.)

**Lyrics:**

_Weltsi_ \- I bring fire;

 _Lütsin_ \- I bring steel;

 _Tecümtsyeh_ \- I bring death;

 _Jehnyalfhen_ \- I bring the end.

(x4)

 

( _Urrë zurïe hanfrelte_ \- A being once unsoiled by this world,

 _Huïr zeeheruë millin brura_ \- That walked not in the shadow of death,

 _Urie zurïe hunuie_ \- Now finds itself soaked in spilled blood;

 _Urie zerri haldiweh_ \- Soaked in the lost substance of its own life.)

 

 _Weltsi_ \- I bring fire;

 _Lütsin_ \- I bring steel;

 _Tecümtsyeh_ \- I bring death;

 _Jehnyalfhen_ \- I bring the end.

(x4)

 

 _Valha grala ili_ \- The end surely now comes for me

 _Valha falkra lafri_ \- As the end comes for those I now stalk.

 _Valfra forla parisine_ \- May solace be taken in that end

 _Valha volstra voltse_ \- By all for whom the end has now arrived.

 

 _Valha palsa iri_ \- But I must hold off the end -

 _Valha volfa faleri_ \- To deny that my end is here,

 _Olsa laufra smaliri_ \- To the knife's edge I must cling

 _Ol lasara leehicï_ \- Just one desperate verse longer.

 

**The Sound of the End**

(Disc 3 Track 14 of the Nier: Automata soundtrack.)

**Lyrics:**

_Sen_ \- Revolution.

 _Mosh_ \- The blade.

 _Ver_ \- To kill.

 _Kos_ \- To die.

(x4)

 

 _Kore novortso_ \- Every barrier crossed

 _Lofer nyoroyo_ \- But for that last escape.

 

 _Varva alu valnaa_ \- To those consigned to history,

 _Faarla alu farlafa_ \- Those hallowed beings of eternal light,

 _Sarala alu kas alasrara_ \- May I join your blessed halls

 _Shtah ara for_ \- And may my evil be lost forever.

 

 _San_ \- Downfall.

 _Mos_ \- Severance.

 _Veh_ \- Beatification.

 _For_ \- Extinction.

(x4)

 _Far_ \- The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Update History:
> 
> 2019/01/04 (4th of January, 2019): First uploaded.  
> 2019/01/29 (29th of January, 2019): Added Emil and Alien Manifestation.  
> 2019/02/17 (17th of February, 2019): Added The Incomplete Stone.  
> 2019/03/06 (6th of March, 2019): Added The Ultimate Weapon and Shadowlord's Castle.  
> 2019/04/08 (8th of April, 2019): Added Vague Hope and Crumbling Lies.


End file.
